happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Strand Ahoy
Strand Ahoy is an episode in the 59th season. In this episode, many pirate characters get stranded on an island. Starring *Russell Featuring *Quacks *Scurvy *Ahoy *Tusky *Moppy Appearances *The Whale Plot Scurvy is seen sailing his boat with Russell as his prisoner. Quacks is manning the crow's nest, looking around for anything dangerous. Ahoy decides to eat an orange from the captain's quarters. Suddenly, Quacks sees something dangerous. He isn't sure what it is, but he warns Scurvy anyways. Just as that happens, Russell escapes his prison using his hook as a lockpick. He slices at Scurvy, but misses. Suddenly, The Whale comes up from under the boat and tips it over with his tail, then swims away. As everyone holds onto something, the boat crashes into rocks. Russell wakes up next to Scurvy, but then realizes that they're stranded on an island. Russell freaks out, along with Moppy, Quacks, and Ahoy. Scurvy has no fear and looks around for a way to escape. He sees a giant tree and decides to try to build a boat. Russell collects some tools and food, while Quacks struggles to climb a tree to get food. Suddenly, a tiger comes from the giant rainforest around them and drags Moppy into the bush. Quacks freaks out and climbs the tree faster. Russell tries figuring out where they are. He decides to walk around the whole island. While that happens, the tree Quacks was on falls, causing Quacks to get crushed by the tree. Russell walks around the whole island and realizes that they're on Rogue's Cove. Scurvy realizes that two of his shipmates were killed and collects materials at a faster pace. Ahoy sees a red, glowing rock and picks it up. Suddenly, the island starts sinking. Russell sees tons of sharks surrounding the island. As Scurvy and Ahoy quickly finish the boat, Russell jumps on in time before they leave him behind. Scurvy and Russell decide to shake on a truce for now, but not before Ahoy falls out of the boat and gets pulled to the bottom of the sea by the sharks. Russell sees this and paddles faster. Scurvy sees the sharks picking up speed, so he also paddles. They finally escape the sharks, and they sigh. They land on a beach, and they walk away from each other. Suddenly, Russell takes out a cutlass, along with Scurvy and they charge at each other, causing their cutlasses to clash with each other's. After this, it's unknown who won the fight. The episode ends with The Whale eating all of the sharks in one whole gulp. Moral The sea is as big as you imagine it to be! Deaths *Moppy is eaten by a tiger. *Quacks is crushed by a tree. *Many of the animals on Rogue's Cove drown. *Ahoy is dragged to the bottom of the sea. *The Whale devours five sharks. Trivia *The title is a pun on "land ahoy" and "strand". *The title was originally called Rogue's Cove. Category:Season 59 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Articles in need of images